Fallschirmjäger in Hogwarts
by M.E.R.C. Inc
Summary: A Fallschirmjäger is transported to the realm of Harry Potter by a mix of magic and science. To top it off he reverts back to his eleven year old self. HPHG, OCLL, RWLB, first few chapters are an AU of World War II to set up for later Chaps. PS NOT A NAZI


Fallschirmjäger in Hogwarts

M.E.R.C. Inc. and bathedinblood

May 12th, 1940

Strasbourg, France

Major Geoffrrey Löwe (Major Jefferson Lion {Lawing})

English will be used mainly to avoid confusion. But any German used will have translations.

In a darkened office, a large blonde man sat behind an oak desk. His beard stretched from just under his chin to above his lips, and jutted out slightly at the chin. His hair was cut short, almost a radical high and tight. He wore a black German uniform, with a black buttoned overcoat, black britches with dark lines down the sides, and shin high black boots, which shined in the light. He looked at the paper before him with rapt interest. He pulled a draft from his cigar that hung from his mouth. The smoke rose in a lazy circle and the ashes fell onto the desk.

He set the paper down on the desk and pulled out another sheet of paper. He inked his pen and started re-writing the multi-piece report he had written.

_Blitzkrieg (Lighting War) of the air _

_Military Report on the possibility for an invasion of Great Britain _

_By Major Löwe_

_By watching both engagements on both sides of the Reich, It has come to my attention that the build up of supplies and men and most importantly airplanes is necessary to win in any engagement in this Great War. The use of blitzkrieg tactics against land targets ahead of moving land forces as well as the use of the paratrooper. Most would assume that these tactics can only be used ahead of the ground forces._

_Here I disagree, the use of the Luftwaffe and these tactics would benefit the invasion of Britain. With several observers from other countries including our allies in the Far East. Their strategy is to launch every available airplane in a single wave and re-launching them as soon as possible. I believe that would work for a few days. _

_The strategy for launching a third or a fourth as soon as possible and launch them in waves a few minutes to hours behind each other. This will allow our fighters to either catch there fighters on the ground and destroy them. While the bomber wings will destroy their barracks and runways. _

_The multi waves will push there forces till the brink of exhaustion. Then once the pull out of there forward positions we will need to launch three waves or more of forces in close synchronization will be the most effective. As well as the most logical solution._

_The first wave would force the enemy into the air and drain them of ammunition and supplies. The second wave would be full of paratroopers as well as glider troops. These men would land under the cover of fighter protection and kill or capture the enemy as well as secure the airfield. The third wave would offer support for the ground troops as well as land and help the defense to the bombers and other units of the paratroopers._

_The next step would be for the shore invasion to land as soon as possible. Even with the use of runways as well as more glider troops for supplies this in conjunction with airlifts would not supply any of the units that dropped in before the ground invasion._

_The beach invasion needs to happen as soon as possible after the paratroopers land. If possible the next day. Though weather would be a problem for any invasion. The longer we wait the longer the Anglo-Saxons will have time to move men and supplies to the isle. _

_Though our current plan of invasion is flawed to any type of full scale invasion. The river barges will be swamped the moment we put them out to sea in the channel. Also our current landing craft and support craft are far below par. _

_The first thing we need to do is to redo our invasion craft as well as start pulling every available man and aircraft to the front as soon as possible. The moment the British are driven out of France we need to immediately launch the attacks onto Britain. With out these preparations the invasion of Britain will be just a dream. Also as a last minute note that has come to my attention is the radar towers in Britain. They must be destroyed as soon as possible. The Stuka can be used to destroy this threat. _

_Hopefully this report will go high enough to de useful to the war effort. Made May 12th, 1940 _

Geoff set down the paper and readjusted the pen, setting it into its cradle. The major leaned back, the chair creaking as he did so, and took a draft of the cigar and put it into the ash tray. He closed his eyes to rest them after the long day's work.

Hours passed, and he awoke around noon. He stood up and stretched, then strode to the window looking out over the Rhine River. It would take several hours to reach Berlin from here, he reasoned. He walked to a coat rack and put his arms through the dark grey overcoat and grabbed a small bag and opened the door to his office. He locked it behind him with a jingle of keys, then reset his hat onto his head and walked towards the roadway.

There was a passing black car with German flags on it and he held up a hand, signaling for them to stop. The driver looked at him and said, "Ja Herr Major." (Yes Sir Major.)

"Obergefreiter (Corporal), I request a ride to Berlin if you are heading that way."

"Yes sir. We have orders to be there, so you might as well join us." replied the other passenger.

"Thank you." Geoff replied. He popped the trunk on the rear of the vehicle, and then stashed his bag in there. He closed the hatch with a click and got into the back seat.

The car started down onto the roadway and the day continued as the ride reached towards Berlin. Geoff dosed as the sun light lengthened. The young Corporal tried to wake up Geoff. "Major…Major…we're here."

"MMMRRRRHHH!" Geoff mumbled back

"Major I hate to do this but…AHHHHHH!"

"Who what when where why!" Geoff yelled when he awoke, and he accidentally triggered the door release. His weight fell forward, and he tumbled, flopping out of the car and into the road. Several passing soldiers laughed as they passed; one even snapped a picture. Geoff's anger grew as they continued to laugh.

Geoff stood and adjusted his uniform and the laughter stopped when the passing men noticed he was a major. The men saluted the major and stood at attention. Geoff saluted back and held out a hand. One of the men held out the camera and dropped it into his hand.

"Now what am I going to do with you…fine …gentlemen."

"Sir we where celebrating Corporal Yakob's wife just gave birth to a boy." gesturing to the dark haired man.

"Ahh and you drank a little too much."

"Ja, Herr Fallschirmjäger."

"Corporal takes these men back to their quarters."

"Yes, Major."

The men pilled into the staff car and the driver pulled away from the hotel and into the night. Geoff made sure he had his bag and walked into the hotel. The Hotel was lavish and there where rich people milling around. Each was dressed there best and many men had the Nazi armband around there arms.

Geoff walked towards the desk and stood for a few moments. A black concierge walked up and said in a fake French accent, "Hello welcome to the Dragonfly Hotel may I be of service?"

"Yes I need a room for a few nights. Time is undecided, as I am reporting to the Luftwaffe commander."

"Yes major, we know. There are many important people here, but rubbing it in is not a way to get a room."

Geoff's anger from the previous incident boiled over at the concierge's snide comment. He reached into his overcoat and pulled out a pistol, pointing it at the smart-ass' face. The man started to flinch away from Geoff. He held the gun on him for several seconds then said. "Just shut up, you dumb ass Negro. I don't need your crap; just give me a room."

"Mister, I assure you, violence is not necessary."

"What did I just say?"

"Here's your room, sir."

Geoff walked away from the concierge and through the crowd that had gathered to watch. He mumbled under his breath, "Damn rich bastards and bitches." He followed Hitler's and Marx's ideal of the rich cause wars and the poor fight them.

He walked to the elevator and the bell boy opened the door and ushered him in. He nodded to the kid and slumped against the wall as the elevator rose to his room on the fourth floor. The door opened and he walked out and towards his door.

He unlocked the door and walked in he dropped his bag on the ground and started to undress; he put all his clothes on the desk and put on some night clothes and climbed into the bed and soon drifted off.

The author and editor of this story would like to mention that due to the timeframe this story takes place in, certain terms and usages must be maintained for the sake of authenticity. Neither the author nor the editor goes about their daily lives referring to those of African ancestry as 'Negro'. However, the term was popular at our time setting, so we shall continue to use it as it is needed. We are honor bound to make the story as believable and real as possible. If you are still offended after reading this, the editor would advise that YOU GET THE STICK OUT OF YOUR ASS AND STOP BEING SUCH A PANSY! With that said, the matter is, hopefully, resolved.


End file.
